<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am thou, Thou art i by spellbinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839877">I am thou, Thou art i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder'>spellbinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their terrible fight on the mountain top and Jaskier is left alone. He must awaken to his own power to stand on his own in this dark world. He must rebel against the injustice he faces and make some new friends along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier / Witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Master of Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell in love with this combo when the Witcher 3 came out. I loved the dynamic of these two but I also loved the tension from the Netflix show. So I'll combine the two in this story. </p><p>Jaskier, our lovely bard, has the power of the wild card. Im going to give him personas that I feel reflect his growth and changes as well as his knack for theatrics. Im going to give him 1 persona from each arcana. And ill try not to make him too broken :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take YOU off my hands," Geralt growled. </p><p>Jaskier felt something inside him break. Geralt had gotten mad at him before, but never like this. </p><p>Geralt continued to admonish him, the djinn, Yen, the child surprise,  all of it. And the more he said these thing to jaskier,  the more he believed him. </p><p>"Well.....alright then. I'll get the rest of the story from the others. I'll see you around Geralt." Jaskier says as he turns with a heavy heart away from his Witcher. </p><p>"Would thou forsake him?  Doom awaits him if you do nothing," a deep voice echoes in his head.</p><p>Jaskier shakes his head and voice. Geralt had Yennefer, he didn't need him.</p><p>Jaskier trudged down the mountain path. He ignored the others and went straight for Roach. He patted her head gently.</p><p>"I'm sorry girl. I'm going to have to leave you. No more sugar cubes or apples my lovely lady." Jaskier says gently, As if to a lover. </p><p>He undid geralt's saddlebag and removed his few belongings. No reason to return now. He hesitated as he ran a hand over Geralt's shirt. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Maybe it was time to abandon the fancy doublet but realized Geralt's shirt and scent would be worse for him. </p><p>He was himself, just as he always was. Unwanted. Useless. Annoying. It was no surprise Geralt grew tired of him. He hated it took so long. He would have Saved jaskier much heartbreak. </p><p>The road was long and full of grief. It was cold and raining because that was the Gods' punishment for him. His clothes offered no protection and he did all he could to keep his lute dry. He was lucky if he found a cave or rocky outcrop to keep himself dry. But eventually his luck ran dry. </p><p>Misfortune took the form of bandits, but because he wasn't with Geralt so with his fancy clothes he was an easy target.</p><p>"Well well look what we got here boys," the head bandit says. </p><p>"Please. I'd rather not right now." Jaskier groans. He gripped the dagger he kept in the secret fold of his doublet. </p><p>"You got any coin on you boy?"  Another bandit asks. </p><p>" I do not. Unless you gentlemen like songs," jaskier says. </p><p>"I see. I hope you don't mind if we look through your belongings," the head bandit says. </p><p>"Go ahead. If you find anything then feel free," Jaskier says. He hopes he can get away soon. He wants to be as far away from the mountain as possible.</p><p>"He wasn't lying boss. Just rations and the lute." A bandit says. </p><p>"Well maybe there is something else you can offer?" The head bandit says as he circles around Jaskier. He tugs lightly at the bow above his arse. </p><p>"Hands off if you please," Jaskier snaps.</p><p>"Well we can take what you've got there or we can take your blood, " he says as he draws his knife over Jaskier's throat while gripping his arsecheek. </p><p>Jaskier is about to whip out his dagger when the other bandits grab his arms to allow their boss his freedom. </p><p>"Release me now!" Jaskier shouts. </p><p>"Or what? All you have is that pesky knife of yours," the head bandit says as he grips jaskiers chest where the hidden pocket lies. Jaskier was shocked he felt it immediately. "Just lay still and let it happen. It'll be over,"</p><p>Jaskier struggled as the other bandits bound his arms and legs.</p><p>One of the bandits tore off Jaskier's trousers and pinned him in the dirt while he heard the head bandit unbuckle his trousers. He then felt a finger roughly be thrust inside him. </p><p>"Damn. Don't even need oil for him, " the bandit said and jaskier felt his heart clench in anticipation of the pain. </p><p>"Hold him steady men," the head bandit says as he pull out his finger and roughly thrusts his length into jaskier. Jaskier's yell of pain is muffled by a bandit roughly shoving a rag in His mouth</p><p>"Hold him still," the head bandit says and jaskier feels the worst pain of his life when he feels the bandits dick push inside him. He could feel his skin and insides tearing and bleeding. He squirmed as hard as he could but he couldn't get out. </p><p>All he could do was grit his teeth through the pain and hope it ends soon. The rhythm started getting faster and rougher and the pain makes jaskier want to pass out. </p><p>"That's all for me. It was worth it but we cant have this bard spreading word about us." The head bandit says as he cleans himself up. </p><p>Jaskier goes still at this words. He can't die here. He needed to leave this place. He needed to get as far away from Geralt and Yen as he could. He refused to die like this.</p><p>"This truly is an unjust game. You are a victim of fate, doomed to a future sealed in advance. But if you can hear me then there is a way still open to you." A feminine voice echoes in Jaskier's mind. </p><p>A beautiful butterfly flutter above them. But only jaskier notices. </p><p>"Vow to me." A voice says "Oh songbird caged by an undeserving audience. Thou who was blessed with wings that shall never fly unless thy rejects fate," </p><p>Jaskier hears a loud rumble echo through the forest. Suddenly, a force thrusts all the bandits away from jaskier. He Suddenly doubles over in pain. </p><p>Jaskier screams in pain, pain that is somehow worse than being raped. When the bandits look up they see a strange mask on the bard's face. It appears to be a silver and gold opera mask that was shaped to resemble a songbird, not unlike the ones nobles wore at balls. It was short and sharp.  He looked as the bards usual cornflower colored eyes flashes bright gold. </p><p>Jaskier clutched at the mask and pulled. He screamed, the feeling was like his own face was being removed. He kept pulling and the sound of flesh and blood tearing echoed through the area. He let out one last scream as he dropped the mask. Blue flames pour out of the bloody mask and swirl around Jaskier in a fiery whirlwind. </p><p>"I am thou........." a voice chants through the forest. </p><p>"What the fuck?" The head bandit says. "Is the bard a sorcerer?"</p><p>A figure starts to appear from the flames the floats above jaskier. </p><p>"Thou art I........." the voice continues. A figure in the vague shape of a man takes shape. But with sharp corners and made of metal .  Behind the figure floats a massive harp. He appears to be a human head sitting on a metal golem body.</p><p>Below him a change also happens. The fire wraps and curls around Jaskier's body, cauterizing his wounds and cloaking him in its light.</p><p>"From the sea of thy soul I cometh," the voice says as the figure comes completely into existence. Below him, Jaskier emerges from the flames cloaking a a long black coat, leather pant and red gloves. </p><p>"This power," Jaskier groans as he feels his veins burn with chaos. </p><p>"I am Orpheus, Master of Strings," orpheus shouts. "If you so desire it master, I shall grant you the strength to overcome this tribulation."</p><p>Jaskier thought for a moment. These men were going to kill him. There was no time to hesitate. "Yes, Grant me your power,"</p><p>"Then recite the spell," Orpheus says. </p><p>"What spell?" Jaskier asks. <b>Agilao</b>.  The word presents itself in jaskiers mind. That must be it. "Agilao,"</p><p>Orpheus smiles before he thrusts his hands out. Pillars of fire burst from the ground and Immolate the bandits. </p><p>"Youre a.......monster," one groans before turning to ash.</p><p>"Then what exactly were you?" Jaskier asks to no one as the flames die down.</p><p>"Yes. Go wild, run rampant to your hearts content. Show the world what happens to those who wrong you," Orpheus says. "Revel in your power,"</p><p>Jaskier want to say something. To address that statement but suddenly he's incredibly exhausted. He is more tired than he has been in a long time. </p><p>"Or....phe.....us," jaskier groans as his vision goes black.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>(Jaskier POV)</p><p>When my head stopped throbbing I opened my eyes and I saw only darkness. I sit up and I find myself in the inside of a large, royal blue cathedral. Above the altar sat a large spinning dial. At the altar sat a man with a large nose and beside him, a tall woman with long platnium hair done in a braid and gold eyes. Both dressed in dark blue velvet.  </p><p>"Welcome. To the velvet room. My name is Igor. And this is Malebranche.  We shall be your guides." The man with a large nose says.</p><p>"Where am i?" I ask. I know he said velvet room but where was that?</p><p>"This place exists between mind and matter. You are still asleep in your world but here is where the heart dwells." Malebranche says. "You have awakened to the power of persona."</p><p>"Persona?" I ask. What did that mean?</p><p>"A persona is a manifestation of a person's heart. In other words, a mask to face worldly matters. It uses chaos to give form to your rebellion and give you the power to fight. Through the growth of your persona you will gain more powers," Igor says. " Ordinarily only in certain circumstances can people summon personas.  But your will and power of chaos allowed you manifest them in the real world, "</p><p>"Chaos? As in magic?" Jaskier asks. That sounds like what Yennefer says. "I'm no sorcerer,"</p><p>"That is correct. You're not a sorcerer.  But you were blessed with chaos, your chaos simply manifests as inner strength rather than outer strength. You cannot manifest power to manipulate the world but by harnessing the power you change your inner self to change the world," Igor says. "It doesn't all need to make sense now but soon you shall begin your departure into freedom,"</p><p>"It is time to return to your world," Malebranche says with a smile.  "You must continue your journey,"</p><p>"Wait," jaskier says but the world already starts to blur.</p><p>---------------</p><p>I wake up laying in ashes. I'm still in forest but now the green grass is gray with ash. This was bad, i need to keep moving. If what i remember is correct then If Geralt was near then he would come my way. </p><p>I struggle to my feet and stumble to where my belongings lay scattered. As i'm gathering them up i notice my clothing has been repaired but instead of bright colors they shine a dark navy. A little more subtle than my previous clothes  but it'll hopefully keep away unwanted gazes. I also take the bandit's coin purse that seemed to escape the inferno. I struggle back onto the forest path and start back on my way to the next town. I needed coin and new clothes, after today i needed to dress more subtly. </p><p>Eventually after a day and a half, a town comes into sight. It's a small place with a single inn but thankfully they had a market in full swing. I traded off the burglars' coin for dark wool trousers and tunic as well as a dark heavy cloak. I also traded my old clothes for more coin, i could make do on foot, as it wasn't quite close to winter just yet.</p><p>"What's your name stranger? Haven't seen you around here before." The friendly merchant asks as i hand over my old clothes.</p><p>He seemed genuinely curious, it didn't seem like a bad idea to say my real name. But for now i wanted to disappear.</p><p>"Dandelion," I say. A perversion of the meaning of my name 'buttercup'.</p><p>"Well be careful out there Dandelion. the next town over has some kikimores in the swamp. I heard they sent for a witcher to deal with it. Be careful on the road," The merchant says before waving him farewell.</p><p>"Thanks for the tip," I say as the need to run rears it head. I need to get out really fast, i can't run into another witcher.</p><p>I spend the night at the inn before leaving at dawn's light. i needed to get past the next town. I make good time and a pass the town after the next day. I saw the silent forest and realized there probably were kikimores. I felt bad that the villagers were still in danger but there was nothing i could do. I haven't used THAT power since the night in the forest and i didn't know how to do it again.</p><p>Unfortunately i was so caught up in these thoughts i didn't know where i was until i tripped over a clean skeleton in the path. When i look up i look at the bleached bone. Fuck. They must be coming out of the swamp. I wasn't safe yet. I try to walk more silently as i try to clear the area. i can see the town in the distance when i hear an unholy screech. A kikimore!</p><p>I break into  sprint when something sharp pinches my leg.Suddenly the world turns upside down and i see the ugly face of a kikimore warrior. I'm doomed.</p><p>
  <b> Call on my power. Say the name of the power within thy heart</b>
</p><p>The name of the power? Did it mean persona?</p><p>The kikimore raises another talon to probably spear me.</p><p>"P-p-persona!" I shout and the world is engulfed in Blue flames. Suddenly the kikimore drops me. I look down and see my clothes changed into the black coat and i had that strange mask on. The kikimore shrieked when i saw it's charred leg. I could do this!</p><p>"Orpheus!" I call as my mask burns away and Orpheus appears. He shrieks and swings his harp at the kikimore which solidly connects and sends it flying into the swamp.</p><p>The kikimore gets up and screeches loudly. Two more kikimore soldiers appear from the mist. It appears it called for backup.</p><p>"This is bad," I mumble.</p><p>
  <b>Maragion</b>
</p><p>The word echoes in my head and i know that it will hit all three of them.</p><p>"Maragion!" I shout and Orpheus unleashes a multitude of fire balls at the kikimores. I stumble slightly. That made me more tired than the last time i used magic. It looks like the spells that hit more targets drain more energy.<br/>
.<br/>
The fire turns two of the kikimores to ash but one survives the inferno. Before i can speak the spell for a single fire ball the kikimore shrieks in common tongue.</p><p>"Please stop! Have mercy. I shall give you whatever you desire!" It pleads.</p><p>I'm so taken aback by the fact i could understand it i couldn't reply so it continued speaking.</p><p>"I remember something. I'll give you my power. I may be a monster by i come from the sea of souls like you. I shall dwell in your heart from now on." It says before baring its fangs in what looks like a smile. Its hard body fades away into an orb of light. Before i can react the light shoots towards me and soaks into my chest.</p><p>Orpheus disappears and my mask reappears on my face. I'm instantly dizzy and i dimly realize the floor is rushing at my face.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>When my vision returns I'm laying on the floor looking up at a cathedral again. When i sit up i see the man with a large nose and his assistant again.</p><p>"Welcome back. It appears you have tapped into the truth of the wild card. You have obtained another persona," Igor says. "Congratulations are in order,"</p><p>"My master has permitted you a ritual to facilitate your growth in preventing the coming ruin," Malebranche says cheerfully.</p><p>"Ritual? Ruin? What are you talking about?" I ask.</p><p>"You have a part to play in the story of the world. There is ruin coming. You have the potential to stop it. We are here to aid in your growth," Malebranche says.</p><p>Ruin to the world? This would not do at all. But if i did have a part to play then i would make a grand ballad of it, firsthand.</p><p>"What must i do?" I ask.</p><p>"That is not important right now." Igor says with a wave of his hand. "For now we will show you how to grow, eventually the solution will present itself to you,"</p><p>"Behind you," Malebranche says as she point an elegant finger behind me.</p><p>I turn and see two massive guillotines behind me. The blades have a extravagantly inscribed "V" on them.</p><p>"You see, by discarding old personalities they will give birth to new personalities." Igor says. "Power requires sacrifice,"</p><p>"But fear not, i can recall personalities you have discarded using my compendium. For a price," Malebranche says as she brandishes a thick book. "By combining different personalities you can unleash new and unique powers."</p><p>"By discarding the old, you sacrifice the weaknesses of your heart," Igor says as he makes a gesture.</p><p>I fall to the ground and two figures appear. Orpheus and kikimore.</p><p>"It appears our journey continues. Though i may disappear from your side, i will always be a part of you. You are the bard who charmed the heavens. Never forget that," Orpheus intones.</p><p>Malebranche approaches them and covers them in a large blue cloth wrapped in chain. I watch in horror as she places them in the guillotine.</p><p>"Wait...." I struggle to say,</p><p>"continue without hesitation. Growth can only come from sacrifice." Igor says as the blades fall.</p><p>The blades cut cleanly through the cloth and ribbons of light burst from where their heads were. The light coalesces into a new form. the light is surrounded by chains of fire.</p><p>"so you instead of living a life in cinders you would strive towards splendor? You know the risk. Very well, if those are the shoes you've chosen then we shall dance to the end." A feminine voice says. </p><p>The light transforms into the figure of a beautiful woman made of glass, she had a magnificent cape, dress and crown.</p><p>"I am thou, Thou art i. Accept this contract, a spell cast upon you. I am Cendrillon," She says before she transforms into my mask and vanishes.</p><p>"Well well, it appears you have birthed a persona of considerable power. It shall be an asset in your growth. Use this power to pursue growth with all your heart." Igor says in delight.</p><p>"You must return now. You have but a few fleeting moments of rest," Malebranche says as the cathedral fades to black.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Hey, get up!" A voice says in the dark. </p><p>When my vision returns i see a man leaning over me. </p><p>"You're lucky you didn't get eaten by a kikimore," The man says.</p><p>"OH," I say as i sit up. I was laying on the path. I must have passed out. I see my clothes returned to normal. "Thanks,"</p><p>I look up at the man and see gold eyes first. Fuck. It's a witcher. This witcher has scars over his right eye but is still handsome. Beside him is a mountain goat.</p><p>"No problem. I'm Eskel," Eskel says.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Jaskier greets. "I assume the town called for you to deal with the kikimores in the swamp," </p><p>"Kikimores? I was told there was only one," Eskel tilts his head. </p><p>"Well I mean look at the bones. And there are to many fresh tracks for just one," Jaskier sputters. He almost gave himself away. He shouldn't know this much.</p><p>Eskel looks thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you are right. You are very observant, I almost overlooked it," He says with a big smile.</p><p>I don't know why but that smile did something to my heart.</p><p>"Well I must be on my way. I'll leave the monster hunting to you sir," I say as i turn to walk away. I had to get away from this man.</p><p>Before i can take a step Eskel grabs me by forearm. "You should stay until i eliminate the monster. It is not safe." Eskel says. "Get a room at the inn,"</p><p>"I don't have the coin," I lie. I had to get out of here. </p><p>"I'll pay for you. I won't have you wandering around this town with Kikimores about," Eskel says as he walks Me into town.</p><p>Well fuck. It appears I still can't catch a break from witchers and their business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slippers of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier meets eskel and learns more about other witchers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all persona references belong to Atlus. and the witcher references are not mine.</p><p>Cendrillon's moveset are identical to her true awakening in person 5 royal: Kouga, Makouga, Diarahan, Vorpal blade, and Sword dance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel had promptly purchased Jaskier a room and set his goat at the stables. Jaskier was sitting on the bed wondering how the gods had cursed him to run into one the rarer beings in the world. And after he left a witcher he runs right into another. </p><p>When the sun finally began to set Eskel returned with a sad look. </p><p>"Bad hunt?" Jaskier asks cheerfully. </p><p>"I found the nest but it appears it is abandoned. Either they were killed by another witcher or some other creature killed them," eskel says.</p><p>"Thats good right?" Jaskier asks. </p><p>"Not if there's a bigger creature that can kill a nest of kikimores," eskel says ominously.</p><p>'Well let's not assume that and hope that another wolf witcher dealt with them," Jaskier says before mentally slapping himself. Why did he let the word  'wolf' slip? He should've known better.</p><p>Before Jaskier can react eskel has a dagger on his throat and his back pressed against the wall. Jaskier had to admit, eskel was quite handsome even with the scars. </p><p>Eskel was slightly surprised at the sudden lemony scent of arousal, that was new, no one ever had that smell while being threatened. </p><p>"How do you know of the wolf school?" Eskel growled </p><p>"I've heard legends of the witcher schools being named for animals. Your medallion is a wolf head and your school is closest. I drew the assumption that one of your allies killed them," Jaskier groans.  He hoped he didn't smell like a lie.</p><p>Eskel sniffed deeply. No scent of deceit, only the scent of arousal.  </p><p>"Very well, that was not a lie. But you must be well versed in local lore as well as witcher lore. How did you come by the information?" Eskel asks as he lowers his dagger. </p><p>"I may have a had a run in with a witcher and his companions some time ago and I learned a few things," Jaskier laughs nervously. Again, not technically a lie. </p><p>"Do you know the witchers name?" Eskels asks. </p><p>"He called himself 'the butcher'. A bit pretentious if you ask me," Jaskier says</p><p>"I don't know any witcher by that alias but it has been awhile," eskel says. "In any case, you seem like a good ally. Would you like to tag along with me?" </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>"Would you like to tag along with me?" Eskel asks</p><p>That was unexpected. I had to hold myself back from saying no outright. </p><p>Eskel seemed different than Geralt. He seemed more open, less constipated. It had been traveling with geralt so maybe this wouldn't be that different. Besides, it would help him avoid thieves.</p><p>"I suppose I could. If you'll have me," I say cautiously. </p><p>Hopefully i wouldn't have to use my persona. </p><p>"One other thing. You smell faintly of magic. Are you a sorcerer?" Eskel asks.</p><p>I laugh. "Not by a long shot. Yes I have chaos  but nothing like a sorcerer," again, not a lie.</p><p>"Interesting. I should like to see what you can do one day," eskel says. </p><p>"Yes yes and all that. But for now, I'll draw you a bath. Your hair looks more like a nest for kikimores than the swamp," i say as i get a whiff of him. "Take off your armor, i will clean it while you bathe,"</p><p>Before he can reply I walk towards the bathroom and start to fill the tub with hot water and lavender oil. It appears it was subtle enough for witchers based on the lack of complaint. </p><p>When I turned around Eskel was standing in the nude it appears all witchers had enviable bodies and were more enviable below the belt.</p><p>"I hope your bath is to your liking," i say as i avoid eye contact with his family dagger.</p><p>Eskel takes a long inhale. "Lavender?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes. A personal favorite of mine. Unless you don't approve?" I had forgotten to ask. </p><p>"Not at all. I'm surprised it's so subtle." Eskel says. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"My secret," i say cheerily with finger over my lips. "Now get it before it gets cold,"</p><p>I walk past him and proceed to clean away the swamp mush. It is much more therapeutic than I would like, the actions familiar, painfully familiar.</p><p>When the the job is done and armor drying by the fire, I realize eskel is still in the bath.</p><p>"You haven't drowned have you?" I ask in lieu of knocking. I see him asleep with muck still in his hair. </p><p>"Witchers," i sigh. It appears I have to wash his hair as well. Unfortunately the water has gone cold and I dont have the equipment to heat more. This wont do at all. </p><p>I consider waking eskel and asking him to use a sign like Geralt. But it clicked that I could do it myself.....probably. </p><p>"Agi," i whisper. Hoping the spell would work like when I had Orpheus. Unfortunately nothing happened. </p><p>Of course it would not be that easy. "Persona," I sigh. </p><p>My clothes fade into blue flames and my mask appears. </p><p>"Agi," i repeat at the tub and the water steams to life. I smile. So I needed my mask on to use chaos. </p><p>I dispel my mask and my clothes disappear again. I roll up my sleeves and get to work on eskel's hair. After awhile eskel moans when I pull out a stubborn twig. </p><p>"It appears I died and went to heaven," eskel sighs up at me. </p><p>" if heaven is an inn in a small village then I will be sorely disappointed, " I quip. </p><p>"Fair but if the company is as good as you I don't mind," eskel says. </p><p>"My my, quite the flirt you are," I laugh. "Get out of the bath you lump. Its my turn," </p><p>"Why not just join me?" Eskel asks.  </p><p>"In swamp witcher water?" I say in mock horror. "I'd rather bathe in a pigsty,"</p><p>"Its not that dirty, " eskel says as he scrunched his nose.</p><p>"Excuse me if I don't believe you," I say haughtily then laugh. </p><p>Eskel laughs back then stands in the tub. "Your turn. Ill heat the water," he laughs as he casts Igni on the clean water.</p><p>"Thank you fair witcher, " i laugh as I start to remove my clothes on instinct.</p><p>I hesitate for a moment before I drop my trousers.  I'd rather not flash another witcher so soon.</p><p>I wait until Eskel saunters out before dropping my pants and slipping into the hot water. It feels very good to finally relax.</p><p>The steam starts to cloud my vision and i start to feel myself fall asleep.</p><p>My eyes flash open to the sound of a church bell tolling. I look around and see myself in the velvet room, thankfully clothed.</p><p>"Congratulations on your advancement in your development," Igor says kindly,</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask.</p><p>"You cannot finish your story alone. You need others. By forging bonds with others you can advance your own power through those bonds, " Igor says. "Yes, the arcana is the means by which is all is revealed. Only the light can banish the darkness of the heart,"</p><p>"Your new bond with this WItcher has had an effect on your heart." Malebranche says as a light descends from the cathedral top. The light coalesces into a card. </p><p>"You have obtained the power of the Sun arcana. Continue to deepen this bond for even more power." Igor says as the card comes onto focus. It shows an image of people dancing in the sunlight. A key also flashes into existence in my palm. "This is for you. This is the key to this room. It is given to  those who have a contract. Use it to enter here whenever you wish."</p><p>"We look forward to your return. Continue to acquire personas and fuse them. The more bonds you form the more power you can unlock," Malebranche says as the cathedral fades into lavender scented steam.</p><p>My eyes flash open and I am still in a tub of hot water. This was getting very complicated.</p><p>"You ok in there?" Comes a knock at the door from eskel.</p><p>"I'm fine," I call back.</p><p>I quickly clean up and get dressed again before draining the tub. </p><p>"Better?" Eskel asks.  </p><p>"Much so," i reply. "Where were you thinking of headed next?"</p><p>"Somewhere north," eskel says. "With winter only a season away i will have to return to Kaer Morhen,"</p><p>"I see I also have some company up that way in oxenfurt," i say. I could take some time for myself there. But I could not go by my name any longer.</p><p>"I see. In which case we shall leave in the morning," Eskel says.</p><p>"Right. I suppose we should go to bed then. Prepare for the morning," I say. I am truly glad the room has two beds. I am not quite ready to be back in close quarters with a witcher just yet.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Come morning however, everything started pleasantly but descended in madness.</p><p>Jaskier and Eskel had left town without a hitch and continued on the road north of Cintra. Jaskier was glad to leave Nilfgaard behind but he had an itching feeling something bad would happen.</p><p>They were passing through a town with some gravehags and Eskel said it would be at least a 2 day hunt and instructed Jaskier to stay at the inn. Jaskier grumbled but supposed he may as well rest after the couple of weeks he's had. </p><p>He was nursing a drink at table in the corner of the inn, it strangely reminds him of when he met Geralt all those years ago. He was snapped out of this dark cloud when someone sat across from him.</p><p>Jaskier looked up to see sharp purple eyes staring right at him like he was a strange insect. That was new for him.</p><p>"Yennefer," Jaskier says evenly in greeting.</p><p>She hesitates for moment. "Jaskier." She says. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Just getting some traveling in," Jaskier says flippantly.</p><p>"I know you better than that Jaskier. Geralt got tired of you and left you," Yennefer says.</p><p>"So what if i did? Shouldn't you be happy? He is all yours now," Jaskier snaps.</p><p>"He abandoned me just as much as you Jaskier. I am not happy about that. He bound me against my will thanks do that djinn wish." Yennefer says.</p><p>"Yes, but you still have his heart in your hand. He may have bound you but you have control," jaskier says.</p><p>"You love him," Yennefer says. It is a statement not a question.</p><p>"SO what if i did? He didn't love me and he abandoned me on top of that damned mountain. You have no idea what i went through after that day," Jaskier growls. He thinks back to those awful thieves and what he did to them. He felt Cendrillon stir inside his heart in anger.</p><p>"Jaskier........what happened to you?" Yennefer suddenly looks scared.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jaskier replies. Yennefer never looks scared,</p><p>"You have chaos. Strong chaos," Yennefer says in awe.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about. I am no sorcerer." Jaskier says, and it was no lie. He was a persona user.</p><p>" I can tell that much. But you have the potential for great power, you could become very powerful," Yennefer says.</p><p>"As much i appreciate it. I have no interest in being a sorcerer." Jaskier says bitterly.</p><p>"jaskier........I'm sorry," She says after a moment.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jaskier says.</p><p>"I do though. Even if it was unintentional, my actions harmed us both," Yennefer could see what Geralt did to Jaskier. He seemed more hollow and the void was filled with chaos. "When you aren't being annoying you are a valuable ally,"</p><p>"Is that a compliment? i can warm you up to me at this rate," Jaskier quips. He felt like the jaskier of older times. </p><p>"I suppose we can come to an......arrangement." Yennefer says with a small smile.</p><p>For Jaskier a voice echoes in his head."The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate...Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination."</p><p>The voice turned feminine. He thinks it is Malebranche's. "I am thou, thou art I. With the birth of the Magician persona, you have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power,"</p><p>"Yes i suppose we do," Jaskier says. It appears they would share a bond. "Though i must ask a favor. I go by Dandelion now. I cannot have Geralt hearing about me,"</p><p>"DO not worry. We have not spoken since that day and it is unlikely we will. My lips are sealed." Yennefer says as she hands me Jaskier what looks like a cube. "Here is a communication device. Speak my name into it if you need my assistance. I may ask you for assistance as well,"</p><p>"Then it seems we have an arrangement," Jaskier says with a smile.</p><p>" How are you travelling? You cannot be traveling alone in these parts," Yennefer says.</p><p>"I have a traveling partner. We are both going to oxenfurt for the winter," Jaskier says.</p><p>"I see. Call me if you need assistance, although i do look forward to investigating your chaos." Yennefer says with a quirk of her lips.</p><p>"I hope it what you are looking for. "Jaskier says. "What are you doing this far north?"</p><p>"I am on my way to an assignment. Protecting a princess from an assassin. I am not expected until tomorrow," Yennefer says.</p><p>"Interesting. I hope the job goes well," Jaskier says.</p><p>"I shall follow up with you afterwards," Yennefer says. "I must be going,"</p><p>"It was good seeing you," Jaskier says truthfully. "And you did not see me,"</p><p>"Indeed," Yennefer says before leaving.</p><p>That was new for Jaskier. He already has a new ally. He smiled slightly before finishing his drink.</p><p>But before he could retreat to his room a ruffled looking man entered the bar.</p><p>"Please someone help! There's succubus that's hunting outside of town. She took my brother," He shouts.</p><p>The people in the inn just laughed and teased him on how his brother probably finally got tired of him and ran off with another woman.</p><p>"Please believe me! I saw her with my own eyes," He pleads. </p><p>Jaskier felt bad. He wanted to help the man but Eskel is still out for another day, he supposed it couldn't hurt to kill the succubus. He followed the man out when the man left in defeat.</p><p>"Where is the succubus?" Jaskier asks lowly.</p><p>"WHy does it matter?" The man grumbles.</p><p>"I will get your brother back. Where is the succubus?" Jaskier repeats.</p><p>"North end of town. By the clearing," The man says. "Don't blame me if you die,"</p><p>Jaskier simply nods and walks off to the north end of town. When he leaves the town behind he lets out a large sigh.</p><p>"Persona!" He calls and his old clothes vanish in blue flames. He liked the familiar feel of the knife in his hand.</p><p>He stalks through the forest and eventually hears low giggling. He quietly creeps forward and sees a beautiful woman sitting in a man's lap on the forest floor. The man seems dazed and pale. Definitely a succubus.</p><p>"I'll take him back if you  please my fair lady," Jaskier says.</p><p>The woman snaps her head and up and he eyes flash red. "He is my prey, you cannot have him sorcerer."</p><p>"I am no sorcerer," Jaskier sighs. "Cendrillon!"</p><p>Cendrillon appears in a flash as his feet are wreathed in blue flames.</p><p>"I will not ask again. Return him to me," Jaskier says.</p><p>"What is this power you possess?" She says huskily.</p><p>"Beware master. She is trying to charm you," Cendrillon's voice echoes. "Defeat her swiftly,"</p><p>"None of your business," Jaskier says. <b>Kouga</b> "Kouga,"</p><p>Cendrillon twirls behind him and several sparks of light from her dress fly off and strike the succubus. She shouts and falls flat on her face.</p><p>"Please, have mercy," She begs.</p><p>"Leave the man alone and i will let you go," Jaskier says as he points his blade at her.</p><p>Suddenly her red eyes seem to become crystal clear. "Wait, i remember something. I am not just a monster i come from the sea of souls. I am thou, Thou art i. I am succubus, this shall be the beginning of a long relationship between us," She says as her body fades into light and turns into the shape of my mask before fading.</p><p>I dispel cendrillon and my clothes before approaching the man.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Jaskier asks.</p><p>The man  only groans in response. </p><p>"Good. You're still alive." Jaskier sighs. That was good.</p><p>Jaskier heaves the man up and walked him back to town. It takes much of his strength and the sun is starting to rise when they make it back. </p><p>The disheveled man is still screaming in the town when he returns.</p><p>"Calm down old man. I have your brother," Jaskier shouts.</p><p>The man turns in shock to see Jaskier holding his sleeping brother. </p><p>"That's.......impossible. How?" The man gasps.</p><p>"There was no succubus. I guess she got tired of him," Jaskier lies. He cannot give himself away near a witcher.</p><p>The townsfolk laughed at Jaskier's words. They still took the man from him and thanked him but nothing more. This was good for him, he acquired a new persona and a new bond.</p><p>Jaskier returned to the inn and prepared all of their belongings to leave when Eskel returned hopefully today.</p><p>But when sunset came Jaskier started getting worried. He saw no witcher in the distance.</p><p>When midnight came Jaskier made up his mind. He was going to save the witcher. He would try to hide his persona but he would reveal  it if he had to. He went to the stable and packed up Lil' Bleater and they continued to the westward burial grounds. It was half a nights journey to the edge of the grounds. The grounds were foggy and silent. Jaskier tied Eskel's goat to a tree in a hidden area and he went off to find Eskel.</p><p>Jaskier kept hearing howls and Jaskier had to still his beating heart. He knew that gravehags often hated light and fire.</p><p>"Eskel!" Jaskier calls.</p><p>Jaskier kept walking until he heard Eskel shouting.</p><p>"Persona!" Jaskier shouts as his clothes melt away and Cendrillon appears at his back.</p><p>Cendrillon twirls behind his back and his body feels lighter. "A gift for you. Your steps will be as if walking on air," she says.. This was new for him.</p><p>Jaskier takes off running towards the sound of the witcher.  When he came upon him he was almost overtaken by the throng. </p><p>"Makougaon!!!" Jaskier shouts. Multiple spirals of light descend around eskel and and in a flurry of birds the light fades and the hags are reduced to ash. He stumble and his vision blurs. He may have overdid it with that attack.</p><p>Jaskier stumbles to Eskel's body and leans him on his shoulder. He wished he could heal him</p><p>
  <b>Diarahan</b>
</p><p>"Diarahan," Jaskier says and Eskel glows with green light before fading, along with his injuries.</p><p>This proves to be too much for Jaskier and he falls to the ground. Cendrillon vanishes along with his clothes and weapons.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Eskel felt like he was being ripped apart and his vision was fading he heard Dandelion's voice. But he couldn't be here, could he? </p><p>When his vision returned, he was still in the burial grounds but there was a body laying next to him.</p><p>Eskel rolled the body and found it to be none other than Dandelion.</p><p>"Dandelion!" Eskel shakes the man's shoulder.</p><p>Eskel looks around and finds all the gravehags dead, he saw a blade in Dandelion's hands. It looked like his spare silver sword.. Did he fight them all off?</p><p>Eskel only heard Dandelion moan, that meant he was alive. Eskel slung Dandelion over his shoulder and started carrying him back to town. He was surprised how dense and muscular dandelion was, he gave off a very delicate and breakable aura, it appears Eskel was wrong.</p><p>Eskel carried Dandelion back to the edge of the burial grounds when he saw Lil'Bleater tied on the edge of the grounds. Eskel sighed affectionately and placed Dandelion on her back. He led them back to town and collected the reward for the contract. He stabled his goat and carried Dandelion back up to their room for a final night before their departure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The sun arcana: associated with optimism and positivity.<br/>The magician arcana: associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation, and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winter is coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskel and Jaskier begin their journey north.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys adding some jaskier and yennefer bonding. I'm making the assassin scene after the dragon and djinn but before the war.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaskier comes to he realizes he is on a warm bed rather than cold mud. He looks over and see that he is at an inn but not the one he was at before. He sits up to get a better look at his surroundings but is stopped by a broad arm around his waist. His naked waist. He looked down and saw he was stripped down to his small clothes. He twisted around and saw an equally naked Eskel wrapped around him.</p><p>Jaskier tries to wiggle out but Eskel only wraps himself tighter. "Don't. .........It's warm," Eskel mumbles.</p><p>Jaskier chuckles slightly before laying back down. </p><p>Jaskier tries to fall back into sleep. His body is still exhausted from using his power. He wonders how he could train his power to be less.....exhausting.</p><p>As Jaskier started to drift back into sleep he starts to hear a ticking sound. When his eyes open he finds himself back in velvet room.......with clothes on. He looks up and finds only Malebranche at the altar.</p><p>"Welcome, our honored guest. My master is out at the moment. How can I assist you?" She asks without turning around.</p><p>"How do i become stronger? Every time i use my persona i pass out," Jaskier asks. He assumes this is why he came here.</p><p>"By training your body your spirit will grow as well. Your persona puts a strain on your mind as well as your body. By increasing your mental fortitude you can increase your own power." Malebranche says as she turns to face him. "You must face your own shadow,"</p><p>"My own shadow?"  He asks. What did she mean?</p><p>"You are human. All human hearts have a part of themselves they wish to conceal or that they wish would disappear. It is natural, but by constantly denying yourself you leave yourself open to the darkness." Malebranche says.</p><p>"How do i face my shadow?" He ask.</p><p>"That is part of your journey. I am merely a guide, not the answer," Malebranche says as her face, along with the cathedral, starts to fade.</p><p>"Wait!" Jaskier shout as my visions blurs, then it comes back into focus......................on Eskel's face.</p><p>Jaskier flinches back from the sudden focus on Eskel's face and he lurches back off the small bed. Before he can fall all the way, a broad arm suspends Jaskier off the cold ground.</p><p>"My my, a nightmare wake you my dear songbird?" Eskel quips. </p><p>"Something like that," Jaskier says with a light laugh.</p><p>"Since you are awake do you wish to get ready to continue our journey?" Eskel asks.</p><p>"Yes i suppose we must," Jaskier says with a dramatic sigh as he stands up from the warm bed.</p><p>"How did you learn how to use a sword?" Eskel asks easily. This though was swimming through his head when he saw Dandelion's body. To fight a human was one thing but gravehags was another.</p><p>"I was raised as a minor noble. It is expected that i should know my way around a blade. I was considered a natural but i hated it. So my skills are a bit rusty. Books and the liberal arts were more my interest," Jaskier says.</p><p>"I should like to see what you can do. If we are going to be traveling partners then it would make me sleep better knowing how well you can handle yourself," Eskel says.</p><p>"I suppose i can indulge you. Perhaps this evening," Jaskier says with a slightly seductive smile.</p><p>The duo of Songbird and Wolf began their journey north once again without any issues. At the end of the first day, as promised, the wolf and bird dueled by the fire.</p><p>Jaskier wielded Eskel's spare steel blade against the wolf's usual sword.</p><p>"Let's see what you're made of Dandelion!" Eskel says as he lunges at Jaskier. </p><p>The fight is like a carefully choreographed dance; Eskel's a dance of passion and fire, Jaskier's one of elegance and precision. Eskel has an advantage strictly due to experience but Jaskier doesn't go down easily. He fights to the last sword strike. Jaskier is on his back in the dirt with Eskel's sword at his throat. </p><p>"Good show songbird! You had me there for a bit," Eskel says with a bright smile. He backs off and helps Jaskier to his feet. "You can definitely handle yourself. If you were a Witcher you would be a formidable one."</p><p>"Thank you but not really by thing. Gold eyes and all that," Jaskier says as he takes the offered hand.</p><p>"I'm sure you would make a great wolf. Better a wolf than a cat or bear," Eskel says in disgust. "However, when you were with the gravehags i smelled chaos around you. But you say you are not a sorcerer,"</p><p>"Come now. It's cheap for me to spill all my secrets," Jaskier says with fake haughtiness. "But i was honest. I am no sorcerer. I can simply do other things. You'll see one day I am sure. "</p><p>"If it is as good as your swordplay i am sure it'll be interesting. I wonder what Geralt or Lambert would say if they met you. They'd probably shit their pants," Eskel laughs.</p><p>Jaskier's heart falters slightly at geralt's name but he does get some sick pleasure in wondering what the witcher's face would show when he saw the powers Jaskier wielded. He wasn't a pathetic bard anymore.</p><p>"Probably. Would be fun to see," Jaskier says easily.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jaskier and Eskel continued their journey north but after a week Eskel had to take a couple days to clear out a nest of minor vampires. Jaskier was halfheartedly playing his lute when Yennefer's box started buzzing.</p><p>"Jaskier!" Yennefer's voice came loud and clear. She sounded out of breath and sounded like she was running.</p><p>"I'm here," He says.</p><p>"I'm in trouble with my recent job. Assassin with magic and some creature. I need backup." Yennefer says and Jaskier swears he hears a baby crying.</p><p>"Where are you? How do i get to you?" Jaskier asks as he drops his lute.</p><p>"Channel your chaos into the box. It will open a portal. I would do it myself but i can't at the moment," Yennefer rushes.</p><p>Jaskier thought for a moment how to do that exactly. He assumed it was like using a spell with his persona.</p><p>"Persona!" Jaskier says and his clothes melt away. He focuses on the box like Yennefer said and sure enough the air in front of him became hazy. "I'm coming,"</p><p>Jaskier charges into the portal and on the other side he hits the ground running at Yennefer's side. They appear to be in a forest. She is clutching a bundle of cloth. A child?</p><p>"About time!" She shouts.</p><p>"Sorry still not good at this chaos thing," Jaskier shouts back,</p><p>"What are you wearing,?" Yennefer shouts,</p><p>"Not the time for fashion criticisms Yen! " Jaskier shouts as a knife flies by him. He glances back and sees a man in all black with a strange creature.</p><p>"Do something I'll try to make a portal!" Yennefer says.</p><p>"Succubus!" Jaskier shouts as succubus appears in a flash.</p><p>"Yes Master?" She says seductively . Her abilities flow through Jaskier's mind.</p><p>"Psi!" Jaskier shouts, Succubus waves her hands and the trees around them come crashing down.</p><p>"Jask!" Yennefer shouts as the jumps through  portal and Jaskier follows as his mask reappears.</p><p>"Who is that?" Jaskier shouts as they fall in what appears to be a desert.</p><p>"An assassin, my charge is a princess. The king wants a son, so he is eliminating any who would contest a son. As if a woman could not rule effectively," Yennefer says breathlessly.</p><p>"You are hurt," Jaskier says as he notices all the cuts on her. </p><p>"It is nothing," Yennefer says. "We cannot stay long. He will portal to us soon,"</p><p>"Cendrillon!" Jaskier says as cendrillon appears. "Dia!" </p><p>Cendrillon twirls and Yennefer's wounds heal as if nothing happened.</p><p>"Jaskier?! This power????" Yennefer says in awe.</p><p>"Yes we can address that later. We have company!" Jaskier says as he sees the assassin appear again. "Cendrillon!</p><p>Cendrillon appears and for a moment the assassin hesitates which is all Jaskier needs.</p><p>"Kouga!" Jaskier shouts and spirals of lights blur the world. "Yen Now!"</p><p>Yennefer understands immediately and makes another portal which she and Jaskier jump through.</p><p>"We don't have much time! Your attack will disorient him but he is a professional. He will be back on our trail soon." Yennefer says. "While that trick you pulled was impressive, we need to aim to kill,"</p><p>"Right." Jaskier says as he thinks for a moment. Neither Cendrillon or Succubus had any devastating attacks that wouldn't destroy everything in the area. He needed a one-shot kill.</p><p>
  <i> Give me your power master and i shall grant your wish</i>
</p><p>Succubus' voice echoes in Jaskier heart.</p><p>"I have an idea," Jaskier says.</p><p>"What is your plan?" Yennefer asks.</p><p>"Haven't got a clue but trust me, i know i can do something. Because we have almost no options left." Jaskier says. "You need to take the baby and run,"</p><p>"I hope you are right because now is your chance," Yennefer says as she makes a portal and point behind him.</p><p>"Succubus!" Jaskier shouts and his persona appears.</p><p>
  <i>Mudo</i>
</p><p>"Mudo!" Jaskier says. Pouring every ounce of his power into the spell.</p><p>A magic circle forms beneath the assassin and his creature. The assassin throws a knife which jaskier deflects off his knife. The circle flares, the assassin and his creature drop dead on the floor.</p><p>Jaskier turns and jumps through the portal before it fades. He ends up on a beach with white sand. He felt weaker than he had in a long time.</p><p>"Yen?" He calls as he sees her kneeling in the sand several meters away.</p><p>"Jaskier?" She asks without turning. "The assassin?"</p><p>"Dead. I kept my word," Jaskier gasps as his vision starts to blur. "The baby?"</p><p>"The same," She turns and holds the bundle. "Poisoned knife. Only a graze but it was enough. I failed,"</p><p>"No......" Jaskier says before his vision starts to blacken.</p><p>"Jaskier NO!" Yen shouts as Jaskier falls to the floor.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Congratulations my rebel. You have reached new heights," Malebrache's voice echoes through the empty cathedral.</p><p>"Congratulations? No. I failed. A child died," Jaskier fires back when he awakens.</p><p>"Yes but all power requires sacrifice. Take this anger, this powerlessness. Curse it with all your heart. Forge your heart's resolve." Malebranche says. "You power is on the cusp of rebirth. What will your power become?"</p><p>Jaskier felt something flare in his heart. He resolved to never let his weakness bring harm to others. </p><p>"Such tenacity," a voice says. </p><p>Cendrillon flares into existence in the chapel.</p><p>"It seems to fit you better than ever before. The glass slippers are the icons of glory. Not just for you but the others within you as well," she says. "I am thou, thou art I. Are you prepared for your debut? The ball awaits,"</p><p>Jaskier feels strength flow into him. His bonds with others became more solid. </p><p>"Yes. I am ready," Jaskier says as he cendrillon vanishes.</p><p>"Congratulations my rebel. You have grown. Just as your bonds have, your bond with the Magician has only increased. Creating personas of the magician arcana will be blessed with greater power," Malebanche says.</p><p>"Let's test that out," Jaskier says. He mentally chooses succubus and the gravehag as the ones he wishes to fuse.</p><p>Malebranche simply nods and snaps her fingers. The chosen personas appear under the blade of the guillotine.</p><p>"May your power be reborn," Malebrache says as the blades fall. From their corpses a wonderful light springs forth.</p><p>From the light burst what looks like a snow man with a blue hat on. </p><p>"Hee-ho! I'll be your mask from now on Master," it giggle before disappearing. </p><p>"Continue to pursue greatness with all your heart my rebel," malebranche says as jaskier vision begins onto cloud once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's my interpretation for Jaskier's persona i gave him in this chapter.</p><p>Orpheus: A bard who lost the love of his life. This represents Jaskier's life he chose as a bard who lost the one he loved.<br/>Cendrillon: A poor girl who was granted the opportunity to live as royalty. Jaskier represents this in reverse, he is a noble who chose to live his own path as a bard regardless of his upbringing.</p><p>also for Jaskier's mask, imagine a plague doctor's mask, but nicer looking</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>